Equestrian Demigod
by killer shadow15
Summary: Logan is now in a very strange place.
1. Summary

Hi, Killer shadow here, I am writing a new story. Reasons are on a need to know basis. This story involves Demigod Logan getting teleported to Equestria. Then shit starts to hit the fan.


	2. Equestrian Demigod

**WELCOME TO MY SECOND STORY, I HOPE THE FEW PEOPLE WHO READ ENJOY. IF YOU LIKE IT, TELL YOUR FRIENDS PLEASE. :)**

"Well, that was fun". I said to Percy as we walked back to our cabin for the first time in 3 or 4 years. I lost count while in Star City. He looked at me and scoffed. "Yeah? You got to play the 'I'm a few hundred thousand years old' card every time we met the rest of us had to fight our way out, pretending that Lady Artemis was our older sister." I glanced at him before busting up laughing." Well, I gotta go see the olympians to see what they need." "O.K. bro. See you later." With that, I jogged back to the entrance of the camp. I got a chill up my spine as I looked back one last time. I smiled and mentally said 'I'll be back.'

I made sure I packed my pack with my iPod, magic drumsticks, and my lucky Drakon scale. I made sure I had my bow and quiver. Once that was done, I formed my ice sword and sea green trident. 'Yup, still got it.' I thought with a smile. O.K. here we go. I plugged my headphones into my iPod, when I realized I forgot my charger. I ran back to the cabin and grabbed the item of my search. 'TO THE BAT-MOBILE!' I shouted in my head. 'Note to self: thank Bats for a tumbler' I sped off to the Empire State Building. I hopped out and used the mist to disguise it as a corvette. "600th floor please." Sorry kid…" "Really?" "OH SHIT! Sorry !" "no harm, no foul." I was soon at the gates of the throne room when Hecate materialized in front of me and spoke. "Logan, time for your next quest." with that, she waved her hand in front of my face, and I blacked out.

"Damn you Hecate. I will get you back. Now where on earth am I?" I looked around groggily and saw a golden chariot ascending from the clouds. Thank the Gods! I started to follow it until I saw a town in the far off distance. I then noticed something I haven't seen in YEARS! An unpaved road. I looked around and saw apple trees around, so I picked one. I damn near fainted. Damn apple was AMAZING! "HOLY ZEUS' MOTHER!" After I yelled I heard rustling in a near by bush and drew my ice sword. Here we go. I lept into said bush, and pinned a small pink horse to the ground. I looked in surprise, then rolled away and drew my bow. "Di Immortales! What are you doing?" I prepared to fire until it screamed in terror yelling "Don't kill me!" before it darted in a speed to shame Hermes. Well Damn, that just happened. I started back on the path as I walked into a town full of small colourful horses milling about until they saw me. I heard many screams, then a deserted town. "Damn! And here I thought the Minotaur was terrified of me. I might as well take a look around, see what's so peculiar about here." I looked about the town and saw a large barn in the distance. Finally! Maybe I can find some people here. I ran up to the barn and knocked on the door. "Hang on! I'm a comin'!" I saw the door opened by a small orange-yellow coloured horse with hair ties in her mane and tail. She wore a cowboy hat and had green eyes. One thing I found peculiar was that she had a tattoo of 3 apples on her flank. "Whoa nelly!" I heard her yelp in surprise. She was about to slam the door in fear, but I stuck my foot in between the door and the frame. 'Holy Fucking Shit that hurt!' I screamed in my head. 'That pony sure is strong!' "Hold it! What in TARTARUS IS GOING HERE! Who are you?" I asked and yelled. "Mah name's AppleJack. Now please don't hurt me. Ya can 'ave anything you want, just leave us alone." She squeaked in fear. My expression softened at this. "I'm sorry, I've been here a few hours, and every creature here fears me. It's like they've never seen a human. By the way, Where am I?" "A Human? Ah've never heard of a human. But where you are is a place called Equestria. A land full of Unicorns, Pegasi, and, like me, Earth ponies." "Well, my name is Logan." "Logan? What a weird name." "Says the pony whose name is AppleJack!" I said with a smile. "So, there are Unicorns and Pegasi here too? Interesting." I said to AppleJack. "Eyup." I jumped in surprise and whirled around and almost drew my ice sword. "Holy Hades! You scared the crap out of me! Who are you?" "Oh, that's ma brother Big Mac." "Hows it going?" I asked awkwardly. "Oh, hey Logan, You wanna meet my other friends? I'm sure they can help us find a way to get you home!" I looked at her and with a slight nod we were off.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! Enjoy!**

"So how'd you end up here?" I heard AJ ask. I looked up and said "Well, I had just came back to my home with my two half brothers, and as I was talking to my brother, Percy, I received a summons to Mount Olympus." She looked at me quizzically. "It's the home of the immortal gods. Anyway, I reached the throne room, then a minor goddess appeared in front of me, and teleported me here. Then I ran into a pink pony with balloons tattooed to her flank. After that, I saw the town and everyone ran in fear. Then I met you and Big Mac." "Wow! Sure seems like you had a busy day." I nodded in agreement. I noticed that I was walking towards the huge tree house I saw in the distance. 'HOLY CRAP! THAT IS A BIG TREE! Demeter would love it here.' After I thought that, I remembered about Artemis. "I hope she's ok." I said to myself. "Who's ok sugarcube?" "Just my girl friend. She's the goddess of the moon." "Just like Princess Luna…" I heard AJ mutter. 'Luna?' I was snapped out of my thoughts when I walked right into a solid oak door. "Nice door" I muttered as my head was spinning and I was flat on my back. I felt myself get dragged into the treehouse. "AppleJack! You have to be more careful! There is an evil beast roaming Ponyville!" At this I leapt to my feet and drew my icesword. "WHERE IS THIS BEAST!" I looked around and saw a purple pony with crazy colored hair and a compass rose on her flank. "Huh, I guess you were talking about me, right?" I asked with an embarrassed smile. Before she could scream, I spoke. "Whoa there. No need to panic. I won't hurt you. I just came from different world and everyone is terrified of me for no reason. This reminds me of that history lesson Chiron gave me a great many years ago. I just hope that these ponies haven't heard of Slavery." "What was that last part?" I heard the purple unicorn with wings speak. "Wait! How do you have wings and a horn! Where I'm from, we only have unicorns and pegasi." "Well I'm an Alicorn princess." "Yeah, and I used to be prince of Greece." "What I'm serious!" She pleaded. "Yeah, so am I. My adopted father is King Philip II of Ancient Greece. My real Dad Is Poseidon, God of the seas. Because of that I can control water. Speaking of which, can I have a drink please?" Once I received my drink, I threw the contents at the Alicorn. "What the Buck are you doing!?" "Just watch." I took the water and formed my trident. "I told you I could control water. And not a drop on you. Also, I can never get wet. Cool huh?" "S-S-Sure, Can you please put the spear away now?" "Sorry." I walked outside and threw the Trident at the nearest cloud. The cloud suddenly disappeared in a flash of a rainbow. I saw the trajectory of the item, and saw it was heading right for a white pony with a purple mane and three diamonds on her flank. "SHIT!"


	4. Chapter 3

Hi, I decided that I will give everyone a choice on how I will progress the story. The choices are: I rewrite part of the story so it ends differently, or I should continue my current path. I will create a poll for you to vote.


End file.
